


「00s」Dreams Come True

by 99_9percent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 4P, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99_9percent/pseuds/99_9percent
Summary: 平行时空下四个成年男人的普通生活图景混乱四角关系，不是普通朋友想到哪写到哪，可能会很黄！！！注意！！！：**俊最左，诺最右**李帝努第一人称
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 还没写完，有感觉了就写点，看缘分更新

黄仁俊是很好的情人，广义上，狭义上，各种意义上，是挑不出错来的情人。  
我大汗淋漓地趴在床上的时候这么想着。  
黄仁俊正在给用过的避孕套打结，一边下床一边往我屁股上呼了一巴掌。  
“你屁股真好，我真喜欢。”他说。  
喜欢可以多摸摸。脑子里立刻蹦出来这句话。可是我绝对不会说的，只是感觉好像今晚结束得有点早，有点遗憾。  
“你先歇歇，我去洗个澡，等下点个饭吧。想吃啥？”他趿拉着拖鞋往外走。拖鞋有点大了，因为是渽民的。东赫在这边也有鞋，但他的是顺手从超市拿的爸爸蓝色，仁俊嫌丑。  
从他第一次来我就想给他也放一双拖鞋了，但他来了这么多次，一次都没提过。我开过一次口，但他说没必要，渽民的也一样穿，我就没再说过了。  
渽民的拖鞋其实是可以穿出门的运动款，如果是我自己的，拿来当拖鞋实在是有点可惜了。但渽民即便是睡衣也要买几千块的，说实话我看不出来跟我几十块钱的衣服有什么不一样，但他就是有这么多讲究，像是穿着就能时时刻刻闻见钱散发出来的味道似的，给他一些安全感。  
Nonono，不是这样的。如果渽民听见的话，他会这么说，喜欢就是喜欢了，没有什么理由。但我知道我想的其实也没错。渽民的想法我最清楚了。  
在物质方面，渽民和东赫简直是极与极：渽民有多在乎，东赫就有多不在乎。超市里买的十块钱的拖鞋也照样穿，校庆发的印着字的包也一样背，三块钱一条的速溶咖啡也照样喝得津津有味。  
东赫是很神奇的孩子，他好像没有什么特别在乎的，做事情也像风一样胡乱地刮来刮去。我经常感觉他是不是从来没有认真听别人讲过话，每次都会在最关键的时候转移话题，眼睛里带着那种理所当然的目光，我就只能闭上嘴，盘算着下次再说，或者没必要再说了。  
早年间我很介意这事来着，私底下偷偷跟渽民抱怨。但渽民对此不以为意，叫我习惯就好。毕竟你也改变不了他。渽民说。我觉得有道理。甚至好像从那之后我说话更简洁了，从我嘴里出来的都是在脑子里过滤了十遍的精华，一句废话我都不稀得讲。  
“想好了吗？吃啥？”没注意到的时候，仁俊已经从浴室出来了，现在正站在我床边。他没有睡衣放在这边，于是穿了我的，松松垮垮的，肩膀上挂不住，老是掉下来，他就老是伸手去拽，就像女生拽内衣带子似的。  
我到现在还是用原来的姿势趴在床上，浑身赤裸裸的。他一边擦着头发一边用另一只手捏我的屁股肉，也不是认真在感受，就好像是一种下意识的举动。  
我的腿现在已经恢复力气了，于是我翻身下床，准备也去洗一洗。  
“窗帘没拉！”他突然大叫一声。这时候我已经走到卧室门口了，客厅里通透的落地窗正对着我，在略微黑暗的背景里反射出我一丝不挂的样子。  
我自己是没有拉窗帘的习惯的，因为我自己在家的时候也不会裸奔。但他来的时候我好像格外喜欢展露自己的身体。虽然问我的话，我会说是因为他穿了我的睡衣。但谁的衣橱里面没有多准备几套睡衣呢。  
仁俊大概也是尊重我的选择，除了会尽职尽责帮我拉好窗帘防止走光以外，我怎么光着身体在他面前晃悠他都不会说哪怕是半句话。  
但他也不会因为我裸着所以时时刻刻要发情，像所有小说里写的男人那样。我其实有点挫败。我自认身材也不是不好，经常和渽民去健身馆锻炼，而我的脸——虽然自己说出来是有那么点不客观——确实也是会被人偷拍然后传上网去的那种。按理说不管男人女人应该都无法抵挡吧，如果是东赫的话，说不定饭也别吃了，一晚上就直接耗在床上。  
而仁俊已经跑去把窗帘都拉好了，现在正坐在沙发上认认真真挑外卖。  
那我也只好去洗澡。  
跟仁俊做爱，事后清理都会简单些，因为他从不内射，甚至曾经也要求我也戴套来着，被我以“我的床单我自己洗”为由拒绝了。这说起来大概是我唯一拒绝过他的事情了，他本来也不会要求很多。  
仁俊在床上很会掌握节奏，好像在我心里安装了什么窃听器似的，每次都能知道我想要什么，几个动作下来我就止不住地流水了，脑子混混沌沌，只会抱着他喘气。  
渽民是要看心情，心情很好的时候会说很多好听的话，像小女孩撒娇；心情不太妙的时候就闭着嘴硬干，几把乱戳，我也不好意思叫他换个姿势，只能自己撅着屁股找找能不能不那么难受的角度。但渽民冷脸很帅，这个不得不承认，本来就很喜欢渽民的脸，如果板着脸做爱那就更喜欢了。很帅，真的。  
东赫比起下面，好像更喜欢我的嘴，喜欢有点粗暴地把我按在他裆前面，裤子都没脱，只是拉下拉链来就急匆匆往我嘴里塞。我有时候要抱怨他没洗澡，他就一脸不耐烦地使劲戳进去，就把我的嘴巴堵住了，说不出下一句来了。  
但他跟渽民上床的时候就不一样了，不管是渽民上他或者他上渽民，都捏着嗓子叫得很肉麻，他们还会很响亮的接吻，好像在努力想把对方搞软。但一般最后只有我软了。  
这样的事情放在一年前还是经常看到的，但自从认识仁俊之后，好像他俩之前上床都只是被迫做1似的，现在就只让仁俊做1了。仁俊不太乐意大家一起挤在一张床上乱叫，所以都各自约在自己家里，我也就没再旁观过他们上床。  
一周里仁俊总要来我家三天，虽然也不是每天都做，每次也不是一直做到天亮那种放肆，但仁俊毕竟只有一个。我好像有点过于霸占了，虽然渽民和东赫都没有说什么。  
但仁俊真的是很好的情人，刚来我们酒吧没多久大家就都知道了。因为他说他只做1，所以酒吧里大家简直都要疯了似的，每个人都想认识他，都想跟他试试。他只要进门就有人帮他点单，座位也不需要预定，像皇帝似的。  
以前我刚来的时候也被人这么猛烈地追捧过，但实在是遗憾，我从来不做1，于是后来就没人来找我了。  
所以当时仁俊突然坐到我旁边跟我碰杯，我一下子没反应过来，喝酒喝得有点晕晕乎乎的我，第一反应是从衬衣口袋里拿名片，递出去了才觉得不对劲，又干巴巴把手缩回来。这件事仁俊到现在还经常提起，在我们四个聚餐的时候拿来打趣我，跟东赫一唱一和的，说我是全世界资本家最爱的狗。（然后仁俊会跟我道歉，说只是开个玩笑，东赫却只会胡搅蛮缠，列出来我一百个跟狗同族的证据。）  
初中的时候渽民就说过我像狗。他说的比较委婉，说我像是他最爱的小天使萨摩耶。我回家跟妈妈提起来，妈妈就停下锅铲，仔细盯着我的脸看了一会儿，说，渽民说得对呢。所以其实我对于“狗”这个称呼也没什么太大的感觉，就算是真的有人想要用它来骂我我都反应不过来，表面云淡风轻的可能还把人家气个仰倒。  
我披着浴衣从浴室出来，感觉脖子上有点凉凉的，才发现头发没擦，又折回去拿毛巾擦头发。最近我刚去染了金色，为了脱色在理发店待了整整一个下午，漂到头皮都痛了。现在每次洗完头头发都到处乱飞，即使平常打理之后很好看，我也有些后悔了。  
仁俊今天刚进门的时候才发现我染了头发，正脱着鞋呢，又直起腰来凑近看。  
“你弄这头发真帅啊。”他很真诚地夸我，眼睛那时候好像就黏在了我的头发上。我为了今天的见面特地把头发往后固定住了，之前在理发店试过一次，被美发师傅说像欧洲人。大概是很帅吧，仁俊可能会很喜欢，所以我就照葫芦画瓢了。  
仁俊果然很喜欢，不仅仅是说好话，甚至今天好像确实是有那么点更勇猛了，希望不是我的心理作用。  
仁俊个子小小，力气也不大，看着很好欺负的样子。但上了床就知道，他真的很厉害，硬件就很厉害，跟他的身量相比是很奇怪的大，第一次见它膨胀起来的时候真的有点吓一跳。  
我那时候很傻，自己想起来都知道傻得不行。本来是我自己要帮他撸的，却就由着他那玩意儿在我手心里变大，我自己傻愣在那什么动作也没有。  
仁俊那会儿都气笑了。他生气的时候东北口音就出来了：“还整不整？”他伸着脖子从下面往上看我，歪着嘴有点不耐烦的笑容在昏暗的灯光里容易给人撩火。我很鬼使神差的，接着就给他口交了。东赫当时哄着我帮他口交，大概磨了我两个星期。  
仁俊的嗓音很有磁性，很好听，我很喜欢听他爽的时候叫。他也从来不收着，舒服了就摸我脖子上面那块头发，感觉差不多了就会拔出来，从来不在我嘴里射精。  
平常我们做的时候基本上就来两次，来三次就有点久了。今天下午我们做了三次，我觉得是我新发型的功劳。  
虽然做三次比较累，但反正是跟仁俊做，累一点也没关系。  
“我点了参鸡汤，今晚吃点清淡的吧。”仁俊岔着腿坐在沙发上看电视。他也只披着一件浴衣，虽然腰上的带子系了，但仍然遮不住什么。  
我冲他点点头，走过去坐到他旁边，靠在他肩膀上有点昏昏欲睡的感觉。  
每次跟仁俊做完都很依赖他，很想黏着他，稍微感受一下他的体温就会比较舒服。这好像是之前从来没感受过的，说出来会有点矫情。  
仁俊对此从来不会说什么，就让我那么靠着，甚至还会伸出胳膊来把我往他那边再揽揽。  
整个屋子里只有电视在发出声音了，其他的都静悄悄的。我感觉我好像真的快睡着了。


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章纯俊诺，有点纯情

快年末的那段时间我们四个很少见面，大家都忙得脚打后脑勺，连群里都快没人说话了。  
东赫是第一个有空的。某天下班一掏手机，轰轰轰的消息震动震得我手心都麻了。几十条消息，无一例外都来自李东赫。  
「吃饭吧」「想吃羊汤」「仁俊呐！渽民尼！李小狗！」「快点出来陪我吃饭……」「好想一起吃饭嘤嘤」「东赫伤心了😖」如此这般。  
我还得再过个两三天才能好过些，所以对他很是羡慕。  
正在我回完「我还得过两天」之后可能不到一秒，就看见仁俊也回了一条「期末准备中」。渽民这时候大概还在忙，没参与我们的对话。我突然又想吃面包了，于是脚步一转，坐上了与我家方向背道而驰的地铁线。  
仁俊是我们四个里面职业最神圣的，他是个初中老师，好像是教地理的。教地理的初中老师，白天做知识的布道者，晚上做酒吧的夜精灵。  
我之前有次在床上突然想起来了，故意逗他叫他黄老师，结果他想捂我的嘴没捂对，把我鼻子拍得酸痛，当场血溅三尺，美好的夜晚就那么毁了。可能这就是亵渎老师这个职业的报应吧。  
西江路口站下车，附近有一家很不错的面包店叫“白松仁面包坊”，现在正在打烊中。我加紧脚步跑了起来，才赶上把最后那几个都踹进我的口袋。  
面包放久了已经不是那么暖和了，不过还是很好吃。我不是个嘴挑的人，所以我吃得津津有味。  
我一边吃一边往东走，走到亮着灯的大铁门旁边停下了。里面的几栋楼都亮着灯，显得楼前面那块空地格外黑暗萧条。  
“你找谁？”保卫室的大爷突然打开窗子大声说了一句。  
“我找黄仁俊老师。”我赶紧把嘴边的面包放下了。  
“你给他打电话，叫他来接你。”大爷又说。  
我点点头，拿出手机来按了一通，就在门口转悠起来。  
“实验中学”四个字很大，闪着金属的光贴在门边的大石头上。仁俊当老师的这所学校是市里最好的学校，光择校费一个学生就得交几万块。要不是因为很多阴差阳错，他也不可能在这里工作。所以运气是很重要的。  
长得好看一些也很重要，长得好看了运气自然会好。  
我是个十足的颜控，从小到大都只跟漂亮的人一起玩。如果我本人长得很丑的话，可能也没办法跟很多漂亮的人交朋友，更不要说上床了。所以我很感谢我妈妈，把我生得这么漂亮健壮，让我能够不费吹灰之力就跟漂亮的我的朋友们纠缠在一起。  
从正对大门的大楼里跑出来一个人影，我余光扫了一眼就知道是仁俊。他一边小跑着一边往头上戴他那顶黑白条纹的鸭舌帽，是我送给他的礼物。  
仁俊冲我挥了挥手，又去跟门卫大爷说了两句，学校的电动铁门就缓缓往旁边挤出来个空。  
“干啥呀，我还要看晚自习呢。”仁俊揽着我的背带着我往里走。  
“来买面包来着，不小心就走过来了。”我说。从公司到这里，到我家，到这个城市的任何一个角落，有无数家面包店，而我偏偏只来了离仁俊学校最近的那一家。这种选择也算是一种命中注定吗？我自己安排的命中注定。  
跟仁俊这样走在有点黑的校园里，好像是一件很特别的让人开心的事，我感觉我的苹果肌好像只会收缩了似的，嘴角用手都压不下去。  
仁俊看我笑他也笑了，于是我们两个就看着对方傻笑，直到仁俊拍着我的脑袋叫我停下。但还是很想笑，这种快乐得很扎实的感觉很难得。  
仁俊的办公室在四楼，可能因为不是什么主课吧，一直走到最边角才到。屋子里，或者说从楼梯口拐过来的这一路上，只有仁俊一个人在，走廊和办公室里白惨惨的光很冰冷，我忍不住就跟仁俊贴得更近一点了。  
仁俊的办公桌收拾得很整齐，但除了整齐以外，别的方面跟别的老师也没什么区别。他的备课本敞开着，被我看到他不是在备课，而是在画画。桌子旁边摞了三摞练习册，上面还横着两摞批过的卷子。很像我当年上学的时候，每天大课间都要搬着一个班的作业跑来跑去。  
仁俊给我搬了一把椅子过来坐，我故意把椅子挤在他椅子旁边，整个身体都要跟他黏在一起。他推我反正也推不动，就只能警告似的叫我别动。很可爱，一本正经的样子真的很可爱，很喜欢。于是我就亲他的嘴了。他被吓得往后仰了一下，啧了一声，手都举起来了，但还是只瞪了我一眼。我知道这不是拒绝，就继续凑近亲他了。  
高兴的时候比起别的最喜欢接吻，嘴唇黏黏糊糊贴在一起，好像它们之间在做分子交换，等会儿就会融合成一张嘴。贴一贴，然后分开一下；撮一撮，又分开一下；然后更深入一点，嘴巴张得更开，舌头碰在一起了，像是互相要把对方吃掉。我很喜欢这样，心脏像坐过山车一样上上下下。  
仁俊吻得很投入的时候很有攻击性，不是现在这样。现在不太认真，门外面有一点声音就赶忙跟我分开。但即便是这样了也没有认真地拒绝我，所以应该也很喜欢吧。  
亲了一会儿我好像硬了，我去摸摸仁俊，发现他也硬了。很想笑，于是只好暂时把嘴唇分开了，又互相对着傻笑。  
仁俊开始批作业，我啃着面包在旁边看着。很不留情，对着撕下来的答案纸扫一遍，错了的地方全都画了很大的红圈圈。看他批了没几本我就没兴趣了，感觉眼皮已经要耷拉下来了。仁俊突然往我手里塞了支红笔，叫我帮他一起批。也是我上学那会儿干过的事，简单重复的机械动作。但我比仁俊慢很多，我批完一本的功夫他已经批了三本了。  
没一会儿仁俊的手机闹钟响了，他要去教学楼转转，叫我好好在屋里待着。我才不想一个人坐在这里无聊，就偷偷跟在他后面一起去了，像个跟踪狂。  
黑暗的校园给了我一种保护，让我走路都嚣张起来。我放松下来的时候走路很像那种彪形大汉，手甩在身体后面，一副不好惹的样子。从中学的时候就这样了，被妈妈念叨着改了过来，但还是觉得这样走路最舒服。现在就在夜色中扮演一个走路的彪形大汉。  
在黑夜中走路就很想伸展开，今天又很开心，就把手臂张开了。但冬夜的风吹过腋下真的很冷，一瞬间羽绒服里的暖意好像就被吹走了。  
应该待在办公室等仁俊回来的。但好像能看到仁俊当真正的老师的模样一点也不亏。  
教学楼里很光明，我进去了可能要被学生发现，就站在教学楼前面的空地上看。仁俊进的第一间教室就在一楼，幸亏，我站得远远的还是能看清亮堂堂的教室里。仁俊从后门进去，敲了一个应该是没有好好写作业的小子的脑袋，然后又从前门出来了。之后他上了二楼，我就什么也看不到了，只好自己站着发呆。   
大半夜的，外面还是挺冷的，即使是穿着羽绒服，前胸后背还是觉得有点薄了，被冷风顶个对穿。对比起来脖子上因为有围巾所以暖和得像是在天堂。  
脖子在天堂，身体在人间，露在外面的脸颊和鼻子就在地狱。  
我脑子里想起来很多冬天的事：去滑雪的时候，吃羊蝎子的时候，一起跨年的时候，大学那会儿跑了二十分钟差点赶不上东赫表演节目的时候。很多很多记忆，有很多渽民和东赫的面孔，也有一些其他什么人，但好像没有仁俊。  
我突然想起来，我们和仁俊才认识了不到一年。从流着汗的夏天开始，现在才进入第一个冷嗖嗖的冬天。  
“仁俊”，和“冬天”，这两个词怎么搭配呢？除了今天看到的仁俊，我没见过他现实中到底在过什么样的冬天。应该也很怕冷吧，仁俊是有点孱弱的身体，夏天都还要喝热水，冬天肯定更加养生。在家里大概会开暖气开到26度，回到家换上毛茸茸的睡衣还加一双保暖的袜子，屋子里都是暖和的黄光，书桌上还要点上有冬天味道的香烛。  
仁俊的生活过得比我们谁都更有仪式感，甚至因为他我也开始渐渐用香水了，床前也摆上了他爱用的同款蜡烛。屋子里有没有味道确实是两种氛围，空气里填上圣诞香烛的甜味之后耳朵里好像真的听到了圣诞歌曲。  
所以现在仁俊和冬天的连结在我眼前具象化了，很讨人喜欢的模样，像是圣诞树上最闪亮的那颗星星，很想得到，很想握在手里。  
好想接吻，嘴巴空空的，也干干的，只能一遍一遍用自己的口水浸润，不能满足。  
“干嘛呢？傻了？”突然的声音把沉浸在幻想中的我惊醒了。仁俊突然就站在眼前了，除了穿着单薄的皮夹克以外，所有的一切都是我幻想的具象化，尤其是在黑暗中若隐若现的笑容。  
我没有别的办法，只好很粗鲁地扑上去咬他嘴巴。鼻子撞在一起很酸，但嘴巴还是不能分开，必须使劲贴在一起。  
仁俊没有推开我，在这样突然的情况下也没推开我，甚至还来回摸着我的脑袋，暖和的手指和我暖和的头皮贴在一起，很舒服，很好，很快乐。好像是冬天里最好的一次。


End file.
